dungeons_and_daddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Here are the rules for the wiki. You will be warned depending on the circumstances, or blocked ASAP if you did a mojor offense. Please read it before doing anything on the wiki! Serious Rules * No vandalism: Do not remove content from the pages or replace it with irrelevant material. * Opinions are allowed: It depends on what kind though, please don't give out your hate opinions, please. We want everything to be as friendly as possible. * No spam or flooding: Please no spamming or flooding. * No death threats: You will be blocked for a whole day, and then more if you keep doing it, even if it was a joke. * Swearing is allowed: Swearing is allowed, but using swears for insults are not allowed. No slurs of any kind are allowed, and you will be lectured ASAP. * No insults or slurs of any kind: We can't allow such hate on this vibrant wiki community and we would love nothing more than for everyone to get along. :) * No being mean for something someone can not control in general: You will be blocked for a day or more and if you keep doing it then you will be blocked for longer. * No mockery: You can't do that, you will be lectured ASAP, and blocked if you don't relent. * No harassment: You can't do that, you will be lectured ASAP, and blocked if you don't relent. * No creeping other people out: It is very bad to creep people out, especially on purpose. * You must ask to be a member of our staff: You can ask or apply for the position you want, and maybe we will give it to you if we deem you worthy. However, a staff member should not give someone a staff position by just monitoring them. However, since it's the early days, this rule may be excused depending on the circumstances. * Never add or produce anything NSFW on the wiki: No anything like that or links to it. You can make references perhaps, but you can't talk about how to have sex or anything like that. This wiki is not the place for it. You will be banned forever if you link to a porn video or such. * Be a good neighbor: Be nice and understanding with the rest of the community, and if someone else isn't being nice back, then contact an Admin or Bureaucrat. * No offensive usernames: You will be blocked immediately (you will be allowed to edit your own talk page), then visited on your message wall for a demand to change that name, and if you change your name then you will be unblocked. So please don't have an offensive username. * You will never give out someone else's personal information without permission: That is disallowed and will result in a month long block. * Alt accounts are allowed, however: You may not sockpuppet to evade a block or trick someone. The sockpuppet account will be blocked for longer than the originally blocked account. * Please don't put your personal opinions in the articles: We would like to keep everything factual and unbiased. Refusing to follow via edit-warring may result in a block. * No edit-warring: That is counter-productive, and both parties participating in it will be warned or blocked. Chat Rules * Every rule above applies in the chat as well. * If you have been kicked four times already, then your next offense will be met with a temporary ban from the chat. Slightly Silly Rules *'Dad jokes are allowed': Don't shame anyone for it. *'Be a good neighbor': Don't be naughty and be nice. If you start to be bad and you start, then you will be forgiven. If you are bad long-term then you may be spanked. Admin Rules *'Never abuse your power': You were given your tools for the good of the wiki; do not engage in foul play. Category:Browse Category:Super Serious Category:Lists